Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ RυsιαxChιnα
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Liberal, alegre. Posesivo, materialista. Pueden logar cosas buenas y cosas malas. ¿Insatisfacción sexual en Yao? "Entonces, debo esforzarme ¿da? Otra ronda." "¡¿Qué, otra vez!"


**Disclaimer:** Sí, sí… ya lo saben.

**Advertencia:** Si eres pariente de Alfred, por favor no lo leas XD. Si te gusta el vodka, ¡Bienvenido!

**Pareja:** RusiaxChina.

**Datos:** China es Libra (10/10) y Rusia es Capricornio (30/12)

Mi esfuerzo descomunal, enserio. Rusia… maldito… me costó un mundo, espero que no se encuentre tan OoC. Disfruten, está muy bueno x3.

Antes de comenzar a leer, beban vodka. (Rusia me amenazó)

* * *

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ RυsιαxChιnα…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Libra·~·]**

Tienen encanto, elegancia y buen gusto, y son amables y pacíficos.

"_Mira como estas aru."_

"_Fui descuidado."_

"_Demasiado descuidado" ―el asiático le arreglaba el cabello al ruso―. "Te había dicho que no corrieras por ese sitio aru."_

"_Gracias por preocuparte por mí."_

"_No hay de que aru."_

"_¿Quieres ir a beber vodka conmigo, da?"_

"_Uhm… está bien, pero uno solo aru. Ahora te ves mejor."_

**X**

Suele ser muy sociable.

"_¡Traje comida aru!"_

"_China… eres muy amable… se uno conmigo, da."_

"_Que implique que te dé comida no significa que sea uno contigo aru."_

"_¡Yo quiero hamburguesas!" ―exclamó Alfred._

"_¡Pasta~!"_

"_Por suerte traje sus comidas favoritas aru. Pueden sacar aru. Rusia, te traje vodka."_

"_Ah, muchas gracias China."_

"_Si quieren, después de esta reunión, podemos ir a mi casa de campo aru."_

"_¡Ve~, Alemania, vamos!"_

**X**

Les gusta la belleza y la armonía y son capaces de ser imparcial ante conflictos.

"_Como extraño mis tiempos aru…"―lamentó China. Extrañaba tanto aquellos tiempos, su gran imperio. Aquello tiempos… Pero eso era aquellos tiempos, ahora es ahora, y el ahora es ver a Estados Unidos siendo culpado de todo y siendo insultado._

"_¡¿Qué clase de ideas son esas? ¡Y yo que enseñe tanto! ¡Di mi vida por ello!"_

"_Ah… England… no seas paranoico. Y antes de que me vuelva a gritar, ¿sugerencias? Ah… tú… espero que no sea lo que estoy pensado."_

"_Ni siquiera piensas. Como sea. Propongo…"―Arthur fue interrumpido por el ruso._

"_Propongo crear un puente que una a mi país al de mi querido amigo estadounidense, da." _

"_Estás loco, jamás aceptaría tal cosa de un ex-comunista." ―dijo Alfred._

"_Pero América, piénsalo… Nosotros, unidos por un puente, nuestra economía…"_

"_Dominaríamos el mundo… Great!"_

"_¡Estoy en completo desacuerdo! ¡Par de mentes enfermizas! Go to hell!" ―se opuso y con mucha razón Arthur._

"_No sientas celos mon cher ami. Podemos crear un puente en que nos una y seremos invencibles." ―propuso nada más y nada menos que Francia._

"_Ya tengo bastante con el Eurotunel, wine bastard."_

"_¡Vamos mon cher ami, sé uno con hermano mayor!"_

"_¡Déjame en paz!"_

_De la nada, Francia comenzó acosar verbal y físicamente al inglés. Después el americano se interpuso –no se sabe si era por celos o por sus planes-. Luego Rusia convencía a Alfred, y todo se armó un caos. Hasta que alguien estalló y no precisamente Alemania._

"_¡Ya basta aru! ¡¿No pueden vivir en paz aru? ¡Siempre es lo mismo!" ―tomó aire para calmarse―. "Rusia, no puedo creerlo aru, me esperaría todo de ti, pero esto es demasiado aru. Pensaba que me querías."_

"_Pero…"_

"_Silencio, estoy hablando aru. Están locos, miren la idea que les ha ocurrido. Afectará al mundo aru. Estoy en desacuerdo. No tienen fundamentos concretos ni objetivos que beneficien aru. Si dan buenos fundamentos… quizás les pueda ayudar y tomar una decisión."_

"_¿Hey, desde cuando tu tomas decisiones?" ―preguntó Alfred totalmente desconcertado._

"_¡Desde que tengo tratados contigo aru! ¡Y soy potencia mundial aru!"_

_Continuará…_

**X**

No obstante, una vez que han llegado a una opinión sobre algo, no les gusta que se les contradiga.

_Continuación…_

"_Según sus fundamentos, no estoy de acuerdo con el puente entre Francia e Inglaterra aru, ya que tienen el famoso túnel. Y con respecto al otro puente… lo aceptaría, pero es muy arriesgado aru. Sobre todo para mí. Mi decisión es la siguiente aru: No habrá ningún puente. Ahora sigamos con la reunión, espero ideas que valgan la pena aru."_

"_What? ¡Tú no puedes…!"_

"_He dicho, aru. Estados Unidos, si quieres seguir, puedo enviarte una bomba atómica o anular todos los tratados, incluidos los de comercio aru."_

"…_eres cruel China… eres muy cruel…."_

**X**

Saben valorar los esfuerzos de los demás y les gusta vivir y trabajar en equipo.

"_¡Vamos ganando! ¡Jajajajajaja!" ―exclamó eufórico el americano._

"_Supongo que esto, al final el resultado es uno con Rusia." ―dijo Ivan siempre sonriente._

"_No lo creo aru. Pero me alegra que vayamos ganando la guerra aru."_

"_¡Italia, te dije a la derecha!" ―retó Alemania al italiano._

"_¡Ve~, perdóname!"_

"_No podemos perder esta batalla. ¿Alguna estrategia Japón?"_

"_Uhm, creo que sí Alemania-san. Después de todo, es mi invento."_

"_Si seguimos así, podremos ganar aru. Ese juego es para nosotros aru. Cada uno de hemos hecho todo bien, las estrategias de Inglaterra son muy buenas aru. Rusia ha sido… ha estado muy emocionado disparando a pesar de ser un juego aru."_

"_Todo se vale China, ¿da?"_

"_Si ganamos, Japón nos invitará a comer, aru."_

"_¿Nani? De acuerdo, pero si nosotros ganamos, nos invitará."_

"_Muy bien aru. Ganaremos, ya que somos los aliados aru."_

"_¡Bien dicho China! ¡Pero yo seré el héroe: Estados Unidos!"_

"…_estúpido." ―moduló el inglés._

_Solo era un videojuego de guerras mundiales._

**X**

No les gusta la rutina.

"_Siempre vienes a mi casa aru. Esto ya es rutina aru."_

"_Bueno, podemos ir a mi casa, ¿da?"_

"_Siempre voy a tu casa aru. Y cada vez que voy, se encuentra tu hermana Bielorrusia que intenta matarme, aru."_

"_Ya sabes cómo es ella. Me quiere mucho… demasiado… es espantoso."_

"_Lo sé aru."_

"_Podríamos ir… a pasar unos días en alguna isla."_

"_¿Isla? Uhm, no suena mal aru. ¿Pero qué isla?"_

"_Ya los sabrás Yao, ya lo sabrás."_

**X**

Son buenos compañeros sentimentales porque comprenden la postura de su pareja en un conflicto y son tolerantes con los defectos de los demás.

"_¡No se qué hacer! ¡Bielorrusia me acosa todo el día! ¡No me quiero casar con ella!"_

"_Rusia aru. Tranquilo."_

"_Es que… no puedo más… yo… es terrible…"_

"_Te comprendo, también sufro cuando me acerco a ti e intenta matarme aru. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor aru?"_

"… _¿lo mejor?"_

"_Entre más intenta separarnos, más unimos aru."_

"_China… que lindo, da. Tienes mucha razón."_

"_Así es."_

"_Sé uno conmigo, ¿da?"_

"_No."_

**X**

También son buenos padres, esforzándose para comprender y ayudar a sus hijos mientras crecen.

"_¡Japón, Corea, Taiwán, todos, vengan a comer aru!"_

"_¡Yo voy primero, daze~!"_

"_¡Hey, cuidado con Kiku!" ―dijo la única mujer._

"_Hong Kong, siéntate a mi lado aru."_

"_¡Aniki cocina muy bien!" ―alagó el pequeño coreano._

"_A mí me gusta más el hakumai." ―agregó el pequeño japonés._

"_Insolente…"―susurró forzando una sonrisa el chino._

_Aquella escena familiar era hermosa, sin embargo era un sueño de Yao._

_Suspiró resignado._

"_¿Sucede algo Yao?"_

"_Ivan aru… como me gustaría que no hubiesen crecido aru."_

"_¿Te refieres a los malos agradecidos de tus hermanos?"_

"_Sí… pero… he hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no lo crees Ivan aru?"_

"…_Claro China."_

**X**

El hombre Libra ama profundamente la belleza. Si deseas seducirle procura parecer distinguido y guapo. Sé especial.

"_El señor Rusia se ve… muy bien." ―dijo Letonia más nervioso que nunca._

"_Gracias Letonia" ―agradeció con su linda sonrisa el ruso―. "Hoy te has comportado muy bien."_

"_A-así es. Es que no… no siempre s-se le ve tan elegante." ―dijo natural y lleno de sinceridad sin percatarse que había insultado a Ivan._

"_¡Letonia!" ―gritaron los dos bálticos._

"_¿Sabes Letonia?" ―una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro―. "Hoy te has salvado, no arruinaré mi día. Hoy es mi cita con China, ¿da?"_

_Que alivió, pensó Lituania. ― "Señor Rusia, aquí está el peluche de panda y algo parecido a la Hello Kitty que me pidió."_

"_Oh, gracias Lituania, siempre tan eficiente."_

"_N-no hay de qué."_

"_Me voy, deséenme suerte, ¿da?"_

"_¡Buena suerte señor Rusia!" ―dijeron los bálticos, hasta que Rusia se fuera._

"_Realmente… se ve muy bien." ―dijo Estonia._

"_Ujum…"―acertaron los otros dos._

_Al llegar a la cita._

"_Nihao."_

"_Privet. Te traje esto China."_

"_¡Panda! ¡Que lindo aru!"_

"_Y esto."_

"_¡Shinatty-chan!"_

"_También un girasol."_

"_Gracias Ivan aru."_

"_No hay de qué. ¿Sabías que me gusta tu 'aru' luego de mi nombre?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Capricornio·~·]**

Tiene un buen sentido de humor y es reservado.

"_¡Tu idea es estúpida!" ―le grito Arthur a su ex-colonia._

"_A mí de igual lo que tú piensas."_

_Luego, y como resultado de la cumbre mundial, se armó un caos. Cuando todo había terminado…_

"_Hey Rusia, no has dicho nada." ―le preguntó Francia._

"_¿Eh?" ―sonrió―. "Me gusta cuando se tratan como amigos."_

"_Ah… me alegro."_

"_Pero… Me gustaría ver sus caras de desesperación suplicando y rogando por sus vidas. Eso me hace… sonreír. Así… todos serán uno con Rusia."_

"_Yo… debo irme…"―sintió el terror._

"_Y luego, haré trocitos a Polonia." ―un aura maligna lo rodeó mostrando una sonrisa sádica. Aunque era la decimosexta vez que decía lo mismo._

**X**

Son grandes organizadores, y suelen tener algún tipo de ambición económica.

"_Sé uno conmigo China, ¿da?"_

"_¡No!"_

"_No te niegues, si nos unimos, nuestra economía será potente, espeluznante… nuestras armas nucleares; destruiríamos a Estados Unidos, ¿da?"_

"_Suena tentador, pero no aru."_

"_¿De qué hablan?"__ ―preguntó curioso Alfred._

"_De como destruirte." ―dijo secante el ruso._

"_¿Aun con eso? ¿No cambias verdad? ¿Acaso quieres otra guerra fría?"_

"_No puede empezar otra, porque no ha terminado, a pesar que estemos en el siglo XXI. Los dos lo sabemos ¿da? Cuando te elimine, todos serán uno con Rusia."_

"_Eso lo veremos."_

"_Aff… ninguno de los dos cambia aru."_

**X**

Exige mucho de sus empleados.

"_¿Dónde están mis zapatos?"_

"_A-aquí están señor…"_

"_Gracias Letonia."_

"_Se-señor Rusia… Li-Lituania ya le tra-traerá su jugo…"_

"_Dile que no demore mucho."_

"_Bi-bien. Am… Estonia se en-encuentra limpiando s-su habitación…"_

"_Perfecto."_

"_Se-señor Ru-Rusia, ¿podría darnos un tiempo li-libre?"_

"_No."_

"_Pe-pero… Polonia dijo-"_

"_¿Qué dijo?"_

"_Que si no… nos da libre… eh… Varsovia sería su capital."_

"_No me interesa, Polonia no se encuentra aquí, da. Ahora ve a cocinar. Si aparece mi hermana menor, le cierras la puerta, ¿da?"_

"_Es que… ella es mu-muy peligrosa…"_

"_No me importa. Ve a cocinar."_

**X**

Es más probable que un Capricornio tenga pocos buenos amigos.

"_¿Por qué nadie quiere ser uno con Rusia? ¿Qué opinas Lituania?"_

"_¡Eh! Yo… yo… se-señor Rusia… em… no lo sé. Quizás porque…"_

"_Es muy estricto." ―dijo el pequeño Letonia._

"_¡Letonia!" ―gritaron los bálticos._

"_Letonia n- no quiso decir e-eso." ―Lituania intentaba calmar la situación para que Ivan no se ensañara después._

"_Lo sé. Yo… quizás sea algo estricto. Pero… ¿ustedes siempre estarán conmigo, verdad?"_

"…"

"_¿Verdad?"_

"…_yo…"_

"_Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol."_

"_¡Siempre estaremos con usted, señor Rusia!"_

**X**

Tienden a veces hacia el melancolizo y pesimismo.

"_Rusia aru…"_

"_Todos… todos se fueron de mi casa… incluso Lituania y mis hermanas…"_

"_Esto tenía que pasar aru."_

"_Todos tendrían que ser uno con Rusia. Ese Estados Unidos me las pagará."_

"…_No digas eso… Yo estoy contigo aru."_

"_Gracias… China."_

**X**

Son honestos y posesivos.

"_Detente Rusia…"_

"_No lo haré. Dime una buena razón para detenerme ¿da?"_

"_Me duelen mis muñecas aru… suéltame…"_

"_Ah, eso para mí no es una excusa, China. ¿Sabes?"_

"_¡No, no sé! ¡Suéltame aru!"_

"_No grites tanto, te puede ir muy mal. Ahora me las pagaras."_

"_¿Q-qué me vas hacer?"_

"_Como si no lo supieras. Poseerte."_

"_Rusia aru… solo fue un pastelito, me comí un pastelito aru."_

"_Era mío. Y… debo aprovechar esta situación para poseerte. Extrañaba tus gemidos."_

"_Suéltame… me haces daño aru…"_

"_Si te suelto… No harás nada, ¿da?"_

"_De acuerdo aru" ―las manos del chino fueron dejadas libres. Le dolían. Aunque Rusia las tomó nuevamente llevándolas arriba de su cabeza, en la pared―. "¡Eres un tramposo aru!"_

"_No. Fui inteligente." ―acto seguido, Rusia con una mano libre, acarició el miembro oculto del azabache sobre la vestimenta._

**X**

Son tercos y capaces de anteponer su familia o trabajo sobre sus propios deseos o necesidades.

"_Amigo Francia, te propongo casarte con mi hermana mayor Ucrania, ¿da?"_

"_¿Casarme? Mon ami, yo no estoy para eso."_

"_Si te fijas bien en su economía y su delantera, lo aceptarías."_

"_Su delantera me gusta, y su economía, prácticamente depende de ti, pero… no lo creo. No sé… no me da buena espina."_

"_¿Con mi hermana menor?"_

"_¿La loca de Bielorrusia? Primero muerto. Ella me da mucho miedo. Recuerdo que te saludé e intento matarme."_

"_Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes."_

"_Hello!"__ ―saludó Alfred._

"_Hola Estados Unidos, quisiera hablarte de negocios, da."_

"_No voy hacer uno contigo."_

"_No es eso. ¿Quieres casarte con mi hermana menor?"_

"_¿Casarme? ¿Ella? No lo sé."_

"_O con mi hermana mayor. Piénsalo, ¿da?"_

"_¿Esto te beneficia a ti, verdad?"_

"_Am… de cierta forma sí."_

"_¡Rusia-chan! ¡Te traje algo para comer!"_

"_Ucrania, te presentó a Estados Unidos."_

"_Ya lo conozco Rusia-chan."_

"_Te vas a casar con él, da."_

"… _¡¿Qué? ¡¿Rusia-chan, por qué?"_

**X**

A veces les cuestan las relaciones con el sexo opuesto.

"_¡Rusia-chan! ¡Traje cosas para comer! ¡Oh, espera! ¡No puedo, me lo dijo mi superior! ¡Perdóname Rusia-chan, perdóname!"_

"…_Ucrania… yo… solo quiero que me pagues el gas… da…"―en fin, su hermana Ucrania no puedo pagarle el gas. Se fue a casa, por lo menos estaría más tranquilo… mas no fue así. Su hermana menor estaba ahí, esperándolo, tan siniestra como siempre._

"_Hermano… casémonos, seamos uno hermano."_

"_¡No~, déjame en paz! ¡Yo estoy con China!"_

"_Ese tipo… lo eliminaré, para que podamos casarnos hermano."_

"_¡Bielorrusa, por favor, entiende! ¡No quiero!"_

"_Cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate…"_

**X**

Son celosos.

_Celos. Rabia. Celos. Instinto asesino. Celos. Kolkolkol. Celos._

_Ese estúpido estadounidense platicaba a gusto con su chino, y él para variar, muy alegre. Desde que se ha convertido en potencia mundial, ha estado muy cerca de ese idiota de las hamburguesas. Le había quitado todo, y ahora iba por China. Mierda, como tenía ganas de estrangularlo._

"_¿Rusia, te encuentras bien?"__ ―le preguntó Francia, al ver ese rostro cambiando lentamente a serio._

"_Dile a Estados Unidos, si no deja en paz a China, recuerde que soy potencia en todo lo que sea nuclear."_

"_Como digas…"―a Francis le dio miedo y escalofrió. Obedeció y le dijo el mensaje a Alfred, este lo observó incrédulo._

"_Bien… Rusia se apuesto muy celoso. Cuídate China."_

_Yao forzó una risa. Miró al ruso. Suspiró. Luego fue a sentarse a su lado._

_Rusia, con su brazo lo rodeó, acercándolo a su cuerpo._

_China… suspiró._

**X**

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

Lamentablemente, la relación comenzará mal desde la partida, pero con el tiempo, ambos se llevarán bien, aun así, eso dependerá de los dos.

"_¡¿Cómo se te ocurre golpearlo aru?"__ ―entró la pareja 'sadomasoquista', azotando la pobre puerta sin culpa de nada._

"_Te estaba apretando la mano."_

"_¡Deja esa estúpida sonrisa aru! ¡Esto no es un juego aru!"_

"_Bien." ―dejó de sonreír, pasando al semblante seco, abriendo sus ojos y juntando levemente ambas cejas._

"_¡Es qué…! No te comprendo aru."_

"_Hice lo que tuve que hacer, ¿da?"_

"_No me hizo nada, fue un apretón de manos, cerrar un tratado aru."_

"_Pero es Estados Unidos."_

"_¡Pero eso no es justificación para golpearlo aru! ¡Y no sé qué demonios haces en mi casa aru!"_

"_No importa. Lo hecho, hecho está, ¿da?"_

"_A veces pienso que nuestra relación no resultará aru. Cada vez empeora más aru."_

"_Bueno, yo…"_

"_Ivan aru."_

"_¿Da?"_

"_No… nada, vete aru."_

"_Como quieras… aunque… creo que debería controlar mis impulsos asesinos, ¿no crees?" ―mencionó irónico, sarcástico, con una sonrisa._

"_Solo vete aru."_

"_Te compré un gorrito de panda, sé que te gustan mucho."_

"_Rusia…"_

"_¿Las paces, da?"_

"…_de acuerdo. Pero nunca más hagas eso aru."_

"_Intentaré controlarme ¿da?"_

**X**

El aura de misterio de Capricornio, atrae a Libra.

"_¿Qué tienes ahí aru?"_

"_Nada."_

"_Déjame ver aru."_

"_Dije que no tengo nada."_

"_¡Yo quiero ver! ¡Vamos Rusia aru!"―insistió. Se acercó al ruso y lo volteó, sin embargo lo único que tenía era robarle un beso._

"_Te atrape."_

"_Eso… ¡Me tomaste desprevenido aru!"_

"_Eso te pasa por ser curioso."_

**X**

Los Libra, con su naturaleza indecisa, pueden apoyarse en Capricornio a la hora de tomar decisiones.

"_No sé qué hacer aru."_

"_¿Tienes problema? Yo te puedo ayudar, ¿da?"_

"_Gracias. Lo que sucede, no sé qué ropa ponerme aru."_

"_Todo lo que pongas, te queda bien."_

"_No me quiero poner toda la ropa aru."_

"_Bien, ya comprendí."_

"_¿Me ayudas aru?"_

"_La camisa con el diseño de panda, te quedaría muy bien."_

"_Muchas gracias, Ivan aru."_

**X**

Los conceptos de bondad, equidad, respeto y responsabilidad de Libra, enamoran a Capricornio.

"_Deberías dejar de beber aru."_

"_Estoy bien. Recuerda que puedo soportar cualquier alcohol en mi cuerpo, ¿da?"_

"_Lo mismo dijiste esa vez, cuando salimos todos aru. Francia, Inglaterra y tú, se emborracharon aru. Tomaste más de treinta botellas de vodka, nadie aguanta eso, ni siquiera tú aru."_

"_Ah… tienes razón. Te preocupas por mí."_

"_Para no tener que cargarte a casa aru, y ser atacado por tu hermana aru. Y ya es tarde, tenemos que regresar."_

"_Eres muy responsable."_

"_Siempre lo he sido aru."_

_Rusia enmarcó una sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie y dejar el bar. Esa sonrisita, le estaba asustando a Yao, lo cual pensó lo siguiente: Me está sonriendo… no me gusta esa sonrisa aru… tengo miedo aru._

**X**

Libra es muy libre y no soporta que Capricornio le ponga condiciones.

"_¡Entiende, no voy a ser uno contigo aru!"_

"_¿Por qué? Si somos pareja."_

"_Es diferente aru. Entiéndelo Rusia aru."_

"_Entiéndelo tú, China" ―se levantó del sillón para acercarse lentamente a él―. "Las condiciones de ser mi pareja, es ser uno con Rusia ¿da?"_

"_Ya dije, no lo haré aru."_

"_¿Ni por Shinatty-chan?"_

"_No sobornes aru. No voy aceptar tus condiciones. Y lo de no acercarme a Estados Unidos, eso es por mi superior aru. Son tratados aru."_

"_Eres una piedra. Como quieras, de todas maneras, te veré suplicando por tu vida."_

**X**

Capricornio ve en Libra a alguien muy soñador y éste ve en Capricornio a alguien materialista.

"_¡Me gusta la idea aru!"_

"_Lo sabía."_

"_¡Quiero colocar casas de campo por todo el mundo aru! Sin embargo… ¿esto es por ti o por mí aru?"_

"…_Por ti por supuesto."_

"…_No te creo aru. Te conozco a perfectamente Rusia aru. Quieres colocar plantas nucleares ¿verdad aru?"_

"…"

"_Solo estás conmigo por mi potencial aru."_

"_No~. Bueno… un poco, es normal ¿da? Me gusta que seas soñador, me hace sonreír."_

"_Japón tenía mucha razón en tener cuidado contigo aru."_

**X**

Libra no tolera la rutina ni gastar demasiado tiempo en ella, además sede y se adapta fácilmente a diferentes personalidades, mientras que Capricornio es más terco y hasta a veces caprichoso.

"_¡Rusia, hoy practicaremos Tai Chi! ¡Aiya~!"_

"_China… no quiero…"_

"_¿Eh? ¿Por qué aru?"_

"_Siempre terminó adolorido… naturalmente, tú debes quedar adolorido en las noches."_

"…_No me cambies el tema aru."_

"_No lo cambio China. La verdad… no quiero."_

"_Rusia siempre estamos en lo mismo aru. Sabes que no me gusta la rutina, fuimos a la muralla China, practicamos Kung Fu, y otras artes aru."_

"_Es que yo soy el que termina mal herido… y… estoy muy cansado ¿da?… ¿Quieres tomar una siesta conmigo, Yao? Di que sí."_

"_Supongo que una siesta no es todos los días aru. De acuerdo."_

**X**

Por la diferencia que tienen al expresarse en la intimidad, suelen distanciarse en el sexo y es sobre todo Libra quien puede sentirse insatisfecho sexualmente.

_Yao se incorporó, sentándose en la cama después haber tenido sus necesidades con el ruso._

"_Rusia… no te lo tomes a mal ¿sí? Nosotros tenemos buena comunicación aru, o por lo menos eso creo aru."_

"_¿Pasa algo malo?"_

"_Es que… me cuesta un poco este tema aru."_

"_Solo habla, ¿da?"_

"_Cuando lo hacemos… no me siente satisfecho aru. No te lo tomes a mal aru."_

"_¿No lo hago bien?"__ ―preguntó acercándose, removiendo las sabanas sobre su desnudo cuerpo._

"_No es eso aru. Siento que falta algo, pero no sé qué aru."_

"_Entonces, debo esforzarme ¿da?"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Otra ronda."_

"_¡¿Otra vez?"_

"_Ahora te dejaré satisfecho."_

"_¡Espera Ivan aru! ¡Aun me duele el cuerpo aru! ¡Detente! ¡No toques ahí que me duele aru!"_

_Luego de unos '¡Por favor no siguas aru! ¡Más despacio aru! ¡Ivan aru~!' y un Ivan completamente emocionado con la segunda ronda –y creyéndose que ahora sí dejaría al chino satisfecho–, acabó, haciendo se aun lado y abrazando al azabache._

"_¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuve?"_

_China desvió la mirada, sonrojándose.__ ― "Aún falta aru." ―a la vez mentía y decía la verdad. Estuvo mejor, pero sin llegar a satisfacerlo._

"_Oh, ya veo" ―dijo, un poco molesto, no obstante emocionado otra vez, se posó arriba de Yao, sonriendo maliciosamente―. "Tercera, ¿da?"_

"_¡¿Qué, otra vez aru?"_

"_Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que te satisfaga ¿da? Por mí ningún problema en hacerlo una y otra vez. Eres como el vodka: Entre más fuerte, lo puedo soportar._

"_¡Eso no fue romántico aru!"_

"_A mí me da igual. Ahora sí que serás uno con Rusia ¿da? O si no… vamos por la cuarta."_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**『****º…****Fιη…º****』**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** No sé como lo terminé a pesar de andar celebrando el cumple Manu :D (Sip, vivo en Manulandia) y me siento cansada... Pero lo terminé. ¿OoC? Si hay, perdón. Trate de mezclar su lado sádico y niño bueno, aunque use más el lado sádico y malito; ¿no quedó tan mal, cierto? Tuve dificultades con las compatibilidades, en unas páginas decían que –incluyendo las de homosexualidad– Capricornio y Libra eran compatibles según el paso del tiempo, en otras no lo eran ¡si es qué! uno de los dos da su parte y sientan el amor y asdfasdfddsafas. Tomé un poco de todo, inclusive pregunté a parejas que tienen estos signos y son muy felices :D. Asique… tomen sus conclusiones... (Como si esto fuera una especie de "ama tu pareja por lo que es y safasfdsafsf") Y también saqué información económica, política y entre otras cosas, de mí revista tipo política y bombas nucleares (supe cosas horribles de Francia ¡se supone que es país del amor!) valió la pena leerla, me reí sin dejar de pensar en Hetalia. Mi mamá me miraba muy raro xD.

Estoy pensando seriamente en ver el Tarot o algo con respecto a los horóscopos… eso es broma xD.

Ah, y~ tengo ideado hacer más de Hetalia, eso depende de mí grandiosa persona. Unos AustriaxHungría, PrusiaxHungría, y etcétera, etcétera, según mis gustos x3.

Nos volveremos a ver, si el gran Prusia así lo quiere.

**Reviews?**

**O Rusia irá a invadirte y de paso, enviará una bomba nuclear a tu casa.**

**China no es responsable de sus actos.**

**:D**


End file.
